


Virus in the System

by Diamondeye



Series: Mergers and Acquisitions [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, KaibaCorp, Sick Character, Sickfic, business centred, surprise job
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondeye/pseuds/Diamondeye
Summary: Seto Kaiba returns from his latest business trip, it soon becomes apparent that he is not as well as he thinks he is.  Meanwhile poor Mai Valentine has returned to Domino in search of work and lands a job where she never thought she would be.





	1. Chapter 1

The virus in the system   
There was something about returning home after a business trip away. It was a feeling of familiarity, of getting back to the familiar routines of life. Kaiba thought of this as he sat in the back of the car that was moving through the familiar streets of Domino towards the Kaiba Mansion. It had been a long and tedious business trip, he had very little progress to show for the amount of time that he had spent in America. He was glad to be home, he mentally shook himself, it may have been the jet lag or the late hour of the night, but it almost sounded maudlin. However, there was something that he couldn’t deny that heaviness that lifted from his shoulders as the car took the long sweeping drive up to the house. 

The house had felt the same since he left. He climbed the stairs to the sleeping quarters. He open the door of the bedroom just slightly, he saw in the moonlight the silhouette of the shaggy black hair on the pillow, Mokuba was sound asleep as he should be. He closed the door silently and made his way down the hallway towards the master suite. 

What he saw was not the scene he had expected, but it tickled him none the less. You where spread eagle over the bed the light thrown by the side lights giving you a heavenly glow. The silk royal blue kimono style dressing gown sash had came loose. Beneath showed the same shade of blue silk and lace corset lingerie, the corset was struggling to hold your breasts. 

Seto’s mouth went dry at the view before him. After so long away, to come home to such a sight, it was like teasing a thirsty man in a desert. His eyes sharpened as he saw that on the top of the dressing table was an ice bucket with the unopened bottle of champagne and two glasses along with some strawberries. He breathed deeply through his nose, to top of the trip his jet had an electronic problem which had delayed his departure, he should have been home hours ago, judging by the melted ice in the bucket, you had thought so too. He had vaguely been paying attention, as he was going through a contract proposal when you had last phoned. It fitted like a jigsaw puzzle now, you had badgered wanting to know when he was coming home, and he vaguely remembered you mention something about a surprise. Seto groaned internally, once again he had inadvertently destroyed your plans. He glanced over at you asleep, as he loosened his tie he thought of how peaceful you looked in sleep. This was the real you, you had no guards up, you where natural, the way he liked you, no makeup, your hair tumbling down your face framing it. He stripped down to his boxer briefs, he grabbed his dressing gown shrugging it on. It was time to seriously make up for being late and reacquaint with each other. He figured that the champagne would still be reasonably chilled and expertly opened it popping the cork as silently as he could and poured two flutes. He carried them both over along with the strawberries. He sat down on the edge of the bed, gently he stroked the unruly hairs from your face. Unconsciously in your sleep you turned your face towards him a slight smile on your face. It was as if he was hypnotised, he was pulled down until he was a hairsbreadth apart from your lips. He gently pressed against your lips. He slowly pulled away to see your eyelids flutter open. He watched with fascination as your pupils adjusted to the light of the room. He would never tire of seeing you wake up. You sighed deeply and gave a cat-like stretch. 

“Your home, I must have dropped off I’m sorry.” You apologised sleep dulling your voice. 

Kaiba said nothing but handed you one of the flutes as you straighten up to sit upright. When you took the glass from him, he moved his hand and stroked the back of his neck. You looked at him concerned.   
“I wasn’t expecting you to do this for me.” He said quietly.  
You set down your untouched glass and came up behind him on your knees. You moved your hands to where his previously were. The knots where tight they ran down his neck to his shoulders. You rubbed gently with your thumbs, the shoulder of his robe slipped exposing his shoulder. You placed butterfly kisses there.  
“I have missed you, Seto.” You murmured against his skin. “ More than you can guess.” He turned his head at your confession, and you moved to hover over his lips breathing his air. 

“ If it were one-tenth of how much I missed you I’d believe you.” He whispered before grabbing the back of your head and closed the distance between you. It was hard and dominant. He was remorseless, he sucked hard on your bottom lip, and his tongue forced his way past your lips and teeth. The passion showed to you in that one kiss was a heady potion of lust. When you parted panting he twisted and hovered over you. Your arms automatically went to seize his strong biceps. His gaze was like hot ice, he concentrated on your breast as they heaved in your corset. You saw the wicked curl of his lips.   
“I very much approve of this, but I want to see all of you.” His voice velvet sending shivers down to your core. Slowly painfully slowly he pulled on the silk ribbon undoing the corset. The cold air burned hot skin. Your exposed body heaved as Seto gave a predatory glare at your body. He pulled the sash from your gown and pushed your arms above your head and expertly tied them in a bow. He moved back and rested on his knees observing you. “Now that is what I call a welcome home gift worthy of me.” 

******************************

It was really no surprise to anyone that knew Seto Kaiba that he entered Kaiba Corp. at six o’clock the morning after returning from his business trip. There was a shocking amount of projects on his mind. He had to revise and update the executive board on the discussions that he had held in America. The American side of Kaiba Corporation was dragging its heels where the opening of the second Kabialand America was concerned. Then there was the number of new video games that were in the development stages which were scheduled for the Christmas market. He also had the idea of a duelling school of sorts that were in the fledgeling stage in his mind. Then if he remembered correctly in amongst the seemingly endless number of meetings today he had a journalist coming to interview him, he couldn’t remember which publication he was from. 

His secretary arrived promptly at nine carrying his coffee and tablet with his schedule. He questioned her on which publication the journalist was from. She told him that it was from a technology magazine and that he was very respected. He nodded at her reply and dismissed her. He was grateful for the coffee he hoped that it would give him the boost he needed. He felt lethargic he blamed it on the jet lag, he would be fine he just had to power through it. 

By three o’clock Kaiba was in a foul mood. He was tired, not just his regular tired it seemed to be seeping into his bones tired, his headache was rapidly rising up the scale to migraine status, he felt like his throat had a strange scratchiness. It didn’t help that he had arrived back to headquarters to be greeted by a mountain of disasters. The financial department had severely messed up in the presentation of documents for auditing. The legal department was once again fighting copyright clauses with second rate companies. He was currently sitting at the top of the conference table drumming his fingers irritatedly. The market research team had wanted to present their findings on potential niche markets in the industry. They were pushing hard the angle that Kaiba Corp could be tapping into the fact that there was a very low number of female gamers. Kaiba had enough he stood up mid-speech by one of his employees. Her squeaky high pitched voice was not helping his headache. “I’m leaving, have the rest of the presentation complied into a report and I’ll read it later,” With the stunned employees bowing he swept out of the room. 

He just was going to rest his eyes for fifteen minutes. He had made this decision as the elevator hurdled up the tower to his office. It was the jet lag getting the better of him which was making him feel so out of sorts. He told his secretary that under no circumstances was he to be disturbed. He closed the door behind him and flicked the lock. It was only then that he looked across to his desk to see you sitting at it with your laptop open. He blinked hard several times. You were definitely there busy typing away. “Why are you here?”

“Good afternoon to you too, love,” you smirked, “I’m early, my meetings wrapped up quicker than expected and instead of going back to my office I came straight here.” You looked up to still see a confused Kaiba. “The magazine interview, they want to talk to both of us.” 

Kaiba rubbed quickly at his forehead, he was under the impression that it was just him they wanted to talk to. He hadn’t realised that you were still talking and he tried to pick up on what you were saying.

“…Seto your awful pale even by your standards. Have you one of your headaches?” there was concern in your eyes. 

“Hmm, I had planned on resting my eyes for fifteen minutes. The jet lag is getting the better of me.” He   
said removing his jacket. 

You got up and moved to sit on the sofa you patted the seat beside you indicating for Kaiba to lie down. He complied elegantly lifting his legs up underneath him to rest stretched on the couch his head on your lap. 

“You have work to do.” he told you.

“It can wait, close your eyes and try to sleep.” You said quietly he closed his eyes and felt your fingers move to his temples to rub gently and then move over his forehead and back. He groaned lightly your fingers were like magic melting away his headache. 

He was disturbed by a gentle shaking on his shoulder. His eyes snapped open, he must have fallen asleep. He gazed up into your eyes.   
“How’s your headache now, darling.” He still had a headache, but it had receded to a dull ache. He told you such, and you give a small smile. You said to him that the journalist would be here in five minutes and that he should get ready. 

Seto struggled through the interview. He let you field most of the questions being asked. He was getting irritated with some of the mundane questions that the journalist was asking. His headache that he thought had eased had come back with double the strength. 

“Mr Kaiba, Kaiba Corporation and yourself must have felt the benefits of both your now…shall I say intimate relationship?”

“What the hell is that suppose to mean?” Kaiba barked 

“It’s … just Sir that now you two are a couple…”

“That has nothing to do with anything, I thought this was meant to be an interview in new technologies not on our relationship together.” Kaiba snarled “Get out now!” 

You flashed Kaiba a warning glare and tried to calm the situation.   
“Seto, I’m sure Mr Ito didn’t mean..”

“No! It’s always the same I am working with you because I’m in a relationship with you. Well, I’ll tell Mr Ito this now, I am working with you because you are the best in your sector and for no other reason. This interview is over.”

Mr Ito scrambled to get to the door as quickly as his short legs could carry him. It was a bit comical looking at him stumble over his own two feet in the hast to get out of the office. When the door finally closed you turned to Kaiba staring daggers at the door. 

“Ok what was that outburst about?” you questioned

“It’s what I told him, I’m sick of the press making a big deal out of you and me.” He stopped mid-sentence and coughed to clear his throat. 

“Seto, it’s sweet of you but..”

“Sweet, sweet! What the hell?” Seto grumbled “He was pissing me off. Even his questions about what we were doing were idiotic, and then he comes up with a shitty tabloid question like that, and you call me sweet!”

“Alright Seto, I get the picture he was an asshole but you and I both know the world is full of them.” You said trying to calm him. You stood in front of him and wrapped your arms around his waist you felt his body relax marginally as he brought his arms around you “It’s six o’clock let’s go home early for one night?” Seto kissed the top of your head and agreed to your request. 

 

******

You found Seto in the main library of the mansion. He was sitting on a Kubus sofa, dressed casually. He had next to him on a small table a decanter of amber liquid and glass. He looked up from the document he was reading the light catching the frames of his glasses. You had rarely seen him wear them, he only wore them when his eyes where strained to the point where he couldn’t bear it any longer. 

“Why are you reading if your eyes are so strained?” you sighed.

He made a huffing noise and left your question unanswered. You walked around the walls of the library in search of a book. There was a large mixture of books in this library alone. It ranged from old leather-backed tomes with golden titles long since faded to modern novels. You grabbed what you were looking for. It had been a long time since you had time to read anything for relaxation. You came back to the sofa and snuggled close to Seto. He lifted his arm unrequested to rest over you allowing you to cuddle closer to his chest. The butler entered the room to inform you both when dinner was expected to be served and if he could get you anything. You requested a gin and tonic and settle down to read. 

A few times you noticed that Seto took off his glasses to rub his eyes. You didn’t make a comment on it, but you did take it under your notice, you felt that the jet lag this time around was more severe than his previous business trips. You mentally sighed he was home now, and you would ensure that he took better care of himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter this time round but hopefully you'll enjoy. It will all become clear soon I promise :)

Mai Valentine sighed as she set down the newspaper. The job market was non-existent, she had scoured the job market; there were minimal opportunities. It was a sad come down from the dream she had of leaving Domino City for California to be a professional duelist. She had a few wins at small tournaments in America but not the riches she expected. Certainly not enough money to live on. She had reluctantly accepted that she had to return to Domino City where the popularity of duel monsters was still high to get any success. It had been six months since she had packed up her life and returned to Domino. She had exhausted her savings and now had come to the decision that she needed to get a job badly. A real job with a proper salary, she had been doing the odd bar shift but it just wasn’t cutting it. 

That was why she had visited the Kame game shop to see if Yugi Moto, having taken over the running of his grandfathers store, could offer her any shifts. Unfortunately, he could not, he had suggested that Kaiba Corporation always had opportunities opening. Mai had scoffed that she would never work for Kaiba. She still had some pride and could not see herself crawling to Kaiba ever, not after the disaster of that beta game testing locking her in a virtual world. 

That evening she vented her troubles to Joey. That was the only positive she had found in coming to Domino. The young blond wasted no time once he found out that Mai was back in the city to ask her out on a date. They now where in a reasonably stable relationship, he came over most evenings. Joey had several jobs on the go, he did some bar work too, had a cleaning shift in an office building and was still carrying the hope of being a professional duelist. He was still the same, always seeing the positives in life and told her to keep her chin up that something always turns up. 

Mai, unfortunately, didn’t hold out the same cheery attitude that Joey did. Life had just kicked her in the teeth one too many times. Therefore when a tiny glimmer of hope came through the door, it was a surprise. Joey proudly walked in brandishing a piece of paper. 

“I am your knight in shining armour Mai!” he announced proudly handing over the paper.

Mai smirked at his ridiculous display and looked down at the page. It was a job advertisement. Joey explained how in the office that he cleans for he began talking to a person who worked in their human resources department and how they had just finished writing up an advertisement for a new job vacancy that was needing to be filled. 

Mai read the advertisement it seemed to be an administrative role for a company called AgriCare. Mai had never heard tell of them, but in the job market beggars couldn’t be choosers. She resolved to work tomorrow morning on adjusting her CV to apply to the role and to do some homework on the company. 

*****

Mai took one last look in the bathroom mirror and straighten the purple suit jacket. This was it then, she had to wow the interview panel of AgriCare. She was ready for the stuffed up fat cats of the HR department. This was the second stage of the process, she had passed the aptitude and IQ tests with above average scores. She found that the process within this company for recruitment to be excessive. 

She had done her homework and had researched the company and prepared her heart out for all the interview questions they could possibly ask. She exited the bathroom and went over to the receptions waiting area to wait her turn. The area had soft, comfortable chairs, most were taken up by hopeful interviewees. The majority of them female, some of them flicked through notes, one sat chewing on a thumbnail. There was one annoying woman that every so often got up paced a few steps then sat down again. Mai scoffed just looking at the displays of some of these women they had no chance. Mai also noted with some concern that the majority of hopefuls were young, a lot younger than her. There was only one male that looked to be slightly older than her. 

Slowly one by one the number of people in the waiting area dwindled. After what seemed like an eternity Mai eventually heard her name called and she entered into the lion's den. 

********

Mai poured herself a second glass of white wine. As soon as she closed the door behind her kicked of her heels and opened the bottle of wine. The interview had been hideous. Mai was sure the one chance that she had at scoring a job in a long time had been blown today. She had called Joey to see if he would come over, but he was working a cleaning shift and couldn’t come over until later on in the night. Mai huffed and felt sorry for herself as she thought back over the interview. The panel had been very formal, they had question Mai’s past work experience or rather lack of work experience and why she thought she was suitable for such a position. Mai didn’t really understand why they had questioned so heavily and where very interested by the beta testing role she had a KaibaCorp, it was just a sectorial post, she hated to think the hoops you had to jump to get an executive position. Then they questioned what knowledge she had of the agricultural sector. Mai snorted she knew nothing at all. She knew the company worked within the agricultural sector, but she felt that knowledge of agriculture had no bearing on an administrative post and if anything needed to be learnt she was quick and willing to learn it. She had seen how the faces on the panel had dropped at her answer but thought nothing more about it. 

Mai’s phone gave a shrill ring, Mai tutted as she reached over to answer it. She was more than surprised by the caller it was AgriCare wanting her to come in for a secondary interview. She was gobsmacked. She had agreed that first thing Monday morning she would report to reception. It sounded like she didn’t have such a disastrous interview after all. The glass in her hand now turned into a celebratory drink.


	3. Chapter 3

The alarms shrill ring was annoying you. You cracked open an eye and looked around; usually Seto would knock the alarm off before it started or on the first ring. You groused as you leaned over him and swatted at the snooze button. You snuggled back down into the warmth of the duvet, your brain only now registering the fact that you leaned over something, Seto. You twisted around and seen yes, he was still there.

“Seto?” you questioned and received a groan as a response.

“Is ’t time to get up?” he asked eyes still closed.

“No.” You lied as you pressed your hand to his forehead, he was like an oven. You now were able to see the flush on his face. The alarm decided at that moment to make its presence known again. Seto twisted and saw the time. 

“Shit I’m already late.” He was husky, but it wasn’t his usual morning huskiness. His voice sounded raw. He flicked the duvet of himself. You put a hand on his chest and pushed him back.

“Do you think that wise Seto? you're sick.” You said concerned 

“It’s just a cold once I’m up and about I’ll be fine.” He groused “I’m not skipping out on work, there's too much to do, especially as I’ve been away.”

“I know, I know. Listen just take it easy today, don’t be overstraining yourself and get yourself some cold medicine too. I’m sure your secretary wouldn’t thank you if you give her the cold.” You conceded knowing that it was a battle you would not win. Even at death's door, Seto Kaiba would still be found working. 

You watched closely as Seto prepared for work. You were not happy as you watched him leave but short of tying him down what could you do? Maybe you should have tied him to the bed. 

You were unfocused throughout the day with worry, you resisted the urge to call Seto as he would feel that it would be smothering. You were just grateful that it was Friday. Hopefully, you would convince him tonight to skip his usual Saturday morning at the office and take a whole weekend off like a normal human being. You knew you should have been present at the interviewing of the position for a new assistant, but you couldn’t listen to candidates trying to impress you, you decided to send Stan in your place, he knew you well enough to know what you would be looking for. The end of the workday could not come quickly enough for you. 

You watched wearily that evening as a pale and sweaty Seto stumbled through the doorway. You shadowed him as he climbed the staircase and into the bedroom where he just collapsed on top of the sheets. You sighed, he had obviously got worse throughout the day. However, you were shocked at how rapidly he had gone downhill from when he left this morning. It upset you how carelessly he looked after himself at times, why had he not come home sooner?

He cracked a bleary eye open at you as you undid his tie and started opening the buttons of his shirt. The moan that escaped his lips sounded pitiful. You helped him change out of his suit and got him into bed with little resistance. 

Mokuba saw your concerned face as you walked into the kitchen, he had a bag of crisps in his hand and was happily munching away. “Wot ‘rong?” he asked.

“Where about’s do you keep medicines in the mansion? Your brother has a nasty cold.” You told him. 

You saw him swallow the mouthful of crisps before he continued “Seto’s sick, but he’s never sick.” 

‘Yeah well now he is, and he is really bad, so Mokuba once again medicines?” 

Mokuba walked over to cupboard and opened it up grabbing a basket containing many bottles and boxes. You rummaged through the box, you found a bottle of NyQuil, a few strips of cold and flu capsules and lozenges. You sighed there was very little of any use. However, you grabbed them nonetheless gave a quick thanks to Mokuba and headed back upstairs. 

When you came back into the bedroom, Seto was asleep his head stuffed under his pillow and the sheet tangled around his legs from them being kicked off his body. You heard his wheezing breath as he struggled to breath. He was a lot worse than you first thought. You dumped the medicines on the top of a chest of drawers. You walked silently over to him and pressed your hand to his forehead under the pillow, he was boiling. You retreated out of the room, he would be pissed with you for this, but you had very little choice. You waited as you heard the ringing on the other end. 

You were nursing a cup of tea, staring off into the distance when you heard the doorbell. You had decided not to stay in the bedroom with Seto for fear you would wake him. You rushed to the door to let the doctor in. Doctor Kormu had been your doctor since you came to Domino, by chance he also happened to be the Kaiba’s physician as well. He greeted you with his usual fatherly smile. You welcomed him in and passed his coat to a maid who was waiting. 

“So my dear, you said on the phone that Seto is poorly, tell me what I’m going to be walking in to?” he chuckled. 

“This morning he seemed to have a cold, but he came back from work so much worse, and it’s as if he is getting continually worse every time I check on him. He’s sleeping from when he came home, he has a fever, and there is a catch in his breath when he breathes. I am worried I have never seen him ill before, he doesn’t know I rang you he will be so cross I have.” You told him as you lead him up the staircase. 

The doctor stopped you at the top of the staircase and grabbed your hand patting it “My dear, you’ve done the right thing, Seto is always so stubborn when it comes to his health. I’m glad you have called me. Now let me see the patient and see what I can do hmm.”   
You nodded and lead him to the bedroom. The nightside lights threw the room into a soft glow. The doctor held up his hand to stop you disturbing Seto for a minute. He watched as he lay sprawled out, the sheets once again were thrown off him, head wedged under the pillows. There was no mistaking the sound of laboured breathing, Dr Kormu then gestured for you to go and wake him. 

You shook Seto’s shoulder gently, he was usually such a light sleeper. Nothing. You then increased the power given to the shaking and called his name. He groaned and raised his hand to his head. You lifted the pillow off his head. His face was flushed, and his eyes were bloodshot. “How you feeling, darling?” you asked. 

“I’m fine, what time is it?” He rasped.

“It doesn’t matter darling, listen the Doctor is here to see you.” The groan that this elicited was one of annoyance. 

“I’m fine don’t need no Doctor.” He grumbled. If he weren’t so ill, it would have been comically. You were glad that Dr Kormu decided that it was time he made his presence known. 

“Seto, from the little I have seen of you, you very much need a Doctor. So please no more grumbling and let me examine you.” 

The huff that Seto gave was interrupted by a coughing fit which sounded painful. You passed him a glass of water once the fit had passed. The Doctor at that time had put on sterile gloves and was holding his stethoscope. 

You hovered over the pair as Dr Kormu conducted several hands-on tests. You watched as his brows knit together while listening to Seto’s chest. It was worrying. He took his pulse and blood pressure. Finally, he took his temperature. 

There was a heavy sigh “38.5, dear, dear” was mumbled. The doctor rummaged in his bag and took out a small bottle, “Seto, I ’m going to ask you to produce a sputum sample for me. My dear, I wonder could you maybe go downstairs and fetch Seto another glass of water and perhaps see if you could get him some soup, I’m sure he hasn’t eaten too much today.” 

You left the bedroom, when you closed the door, you let out a breath you didn’t realise you were holding in. The look that you read on the doctor’s face was worrying. You realised that he had sent you away to fetch the soup as a way of getting you out of the room. You knew that Seto was embarrassed at showing weakness and to be honest you didn’t really want to stand and watch as he tried to produce a sample. 

You took your time as you found a tin of chicken soup and heated it up. You carried the tray up to the bedroom and knocked. It felt surreal knocking on your own bedroom door, but you wanted to give a bit of privacy. The doctor opened the door for you “Ahh perfect timing, just what the doctor ordered chicken soup. I have finished with Seto for now. I will come back on Monday to check how he is doing. By that stage, I shall know what strain it is and what antibiotics are needed.” The doctor told you. You asked what the diagnosis was. 

“I believe that Seto has contracted pneumonia, I’ll know for certain when I have the sample results, however until then I have told him, and I’ll tell you as I’m sure you’ll reinforce my instructions. Plenty of bed rest, plenty of fluids and absolutely no working, I don’t care if KaibaCorp tower decides to fall down or whatever other ridiculous emergencies that occurs, absolute bed rest. If it is pneumonia, it will not be a quick fix. If it gets much worse he may need to be hospitalised” 

 

“Don’t worry doctor I’ll make sure he stays in bed. What caused this?”

“It can be hard to pin down causes, but I believe its a bacterial pneumonia. Seto’s lifestyle hasn’t really helped, not getting enough rest, skipping meals, the high levels of stress, his caffeine and alcohol intakes need I go on.” He smiled as he saw the look on your face “I’m sorry my dear but I feel like I bang my head against a brick wall with Mr Kaiba at times over his lifestyle.”

“I can still hear you I’m sick not stupid.” He grumbled weakly

“As much as he doesn’t like to admit it he is human and he must look after himself to prevent these things occurring. It is a worthwhile lesson for you too given your lifestyle at times …agh I know that you aren’t far behind him where stress and caffeine and the likes are concerned. The life of a CEO is not one I would advocate as a healthy lifestyle. I’ll see myself out, I think I know the way. Now make sure he eats that while it's still hot.”

You thanked the doctor and went to see to giving Seto the soup. He groused about you spoon-feeding him and how he wasn’t an invalid. You listened to him bitch between spoonfuls and how every so often he had to stop to have a coughing fit. 

“How do you feel now?” you asked as he finished his soup. 

He wheezed “How do you think I feel, like shit. My chest frigging aches with every breath.” This was made all the more painful to hear as it was ended with a gasp for air and a harsh cough. You took a deep breath, set the tray with the empty bowl on the side and went into the bathroom. You returned with a small jar of tiger balm. 

“You needn’t think that you're putting that god awful stinking stuff on me.” Seto groused as you kneeled on the bed. This was going to be a great test of your patience if this was how he was going to be for the rest of the illness. 

“Fine, you have a choice either let me rub this on your chest in the hope that you get some relief or let that stupid pride of yours push anyone who wants to help away and see if that helps you any. Make your choice now, do you want to suffer this alone because I can quite easily walk out of here and go back to my apartment.” You blew snapping at him. He was silent at your outburst, but after a short while his hand drifted over to where your hand lay. 

He cleared his throat and huskily said he would give it a try if you thought it would help. You rubbed his chest all the while listening to the hitches with every breath he took. It sounded painful, when you had finished, you asked if he felt any better for it. He gave a noncommittal noise, you hopped off the bed to put the jar away. When you returned, Seto was once again sleeping, with nothing better to do and seeing the late hour you changed into your nightdress and slid into bed beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be basing Seto's pout of pneumonia on my own experiences of it but I'm certainly not a doctor so if I get something wrong forgive me xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry folks for not updating I'm having a bad case of writers block with this one. I want to continue it but if I'm struggling this much and it's only chapter 4 things are not looking good:(

You couldn’t believe it, overnight Seto’s condition worsened. You felt like you had not gotten a wink of sleep as you listen to the hacking cough throughout the night. So you could only guess at how Seto felt.  You wondered should you call the doctor back; you coxed Seto in the morning to allow you to take his temperature. It had thankfully not risen, but neither had it lowered. You had got him to drink some iced water which he told you had helped numb his throat a little. His voice was raw; you knew it had to be painful to speak. He refused to eat any breakfast, that annoyed you, but you didn’t push. You were now sitting by his side with a cold compress on his forehead. You held his hand, stroking your thumb across his knuckles as he dozed. His phone started ringing on the bedside table, you cursed it as his eyes flew open and he went to reach for it. You had been quicker than him. He growled as you held it out of reach, seeing that it was his secretary calling. Of course, it would be her. You answered the call and walked out the door as you heard Seto rasp out a warning. You listened to the breathy greeting of the secretary. She was good at her job, but you held suspicion of her intention towards Seto at times.

“Oh, Mr Kaiba, I was getting concerned.”

“Where you indeed, I didn’t realise that he put concern into your job description.” You growled out

You heard the stammered apology from her. “What do you want? Mr Kaiba is unwell and is in no fit state to be dealing with any bullshit.”  

“I…I… sorry ma'am I was phoning to find out where Mr Kaiba was. He normally was in the office at this stage of the morning.”  

“Mr Kaiba will not be in the office for the foreseeable future. If you have any queries, you pass them to me.’ You growled anger taking over.

“Ma’m with all respect, you are a rival company to Kaiba Corp, and I don’t think that Mr Kaiba would be happy if….”

“Very well then Mokuba as he is the vice president, but you are not to contact Mr Kaiba under any circumstances. Also for the record, I am a partnership company with Kaiba Corp and have a large number of shares invested in Kaiba Corporation. So don’t you dare insult me by thinking I would make a decision to affect Kaiba Corp negatively is that understood. You were once told I speak with Seto’s voice, the same still rings true.” You didn’t wait for a reply you hung up and switched off his phone. You were seething with rage for the woman. This wasn’t the first time the two of you had butted heads. You thought that you better warn Mokuba that you had dumped a lot of corporate responsibility on him this morning. You found him in the kitchen, did the boy do anything but eat? 

He smiled up at you. A maid stopped beside you, and you requested that tea be made. You asked Mokuba to join you in the home office. He nodded and followed you to the office. It was one of the few places in the mansion that would not be disturbed by the staff.   

You sat on a couch that was in the centre of the room. You had joked with Seto once that it was like the demilitarised zone in the room, in between your two desks. Mokuba looked at you with concern. You were looking down at your fingers playing with your nails. There was a knock at the door Mokuba got up and accepted the tray of tea things. He sat them down in front of you and pour you and himself a cup of tea. You took a sip. Mokuba decided if you were not going to break the silence, then he had to.

“Is this about Seto? I was going to come to see him after a little while.” Mokuba started.  

“Seto is, well I’m not sure, he hasn’t gotten any worse, but the doctor said he needs bed rest, that’s why I need to talk to you he needs to take time off work to get better.”

Mokuba gave you an astonished look as if you had horns on your head “Of course I knew Seto would have to take time off work and I am vice president. I’ll look after it until he is better.” Mokuba said confidently pointing at himself in the chest “ I have been Seto before at meeting and the like when he is out of the country, or he gets too focused on a project.”

You looked at him with a tight smile, Mokuba was hiding behind his bravado. “Mokuba, I know you are very capable, but this may be very difficult for you. With Seto out of action, there will be a lot that you have to deal with.”  

“I know, people think that I’m a softer touch and try to take advantage when Seto’s not about. Listen my brother has shouldered the responsibility of Kaiba Corp for so long. I have watched him over the years. I know what it entails; however, I’m not as stubborn as him to know when I need to ask for help aaaand I also know that you will be available if I need the support.”  

You sat stunned at the speech, pride at the teenager no the young man before you bubbled up and a strange warmth went through you. You had come to be a peculiar mixture of guardian, big sister and friend to him. You released that like everyone else had underestimated Mokuba and his capabilities His response to his brother's illness and the shoulder of the corporation was huge, he had known that you would support him if asked and had not been petty at asking for your support. You smiled knowing Kaiba Corp would be in safe hands with the vice president.  

Your breath caught, and you breathily replied “Oh Mokuba, of course, I’ll support you. If you need anything, you only have to ask.”  

Mokuba smiled his bright, charming smile and leaned into you, pulling you into a tight hug. “What about you?” Mokuba asked as you pulled away. “Seto isn’t the best patient; how are you coping? Do you want to have a break and I’ll watch him, you look drained.”  

Your heart flooded once again with warmth for him. Of course, he would have experience of a sick Seto and how bad a patient he was. Tears welled in your eyes; you brushed them away with your wrist. You took several deep breaths and tried to compose yourself. You couldn’t show how worried you were in front of Mokuba. 

“Nee-san you can talk to me. Please don’t be like Seto holding everything in.” Mokuba placed his hand on your knee, concern shining in his eyes. 

 His response broke down the wall of the dam, you let out a heavy breath and brushed the tears away assuring him you were okay. You went on to discuss what all should happen regarding Seto’s care and about the logistics of him running the corporation. You talked to Mokuba for quite some time. Talking about your worry for Seto, the phone call with Seto’s secretary. You were impressed with Mokuba he was taking his responsibilities very seriously. While you discussed this, your phone rang. You had decided to take it. It had been Stan to call you with the results of the interviews. He wanted to discuss them in person. You really didn’t want people coming to the mansion. You saw Mokuba motion to you that he wanted to talk to you. You covered the phone's speaker.  

“I don’t mind looking after Seto if you want to go out and have a break.  It may do you good.” You smiled at Mokuba and told Stan you would meet him at your favourite coffee shop.  

You quickly checked in with Seto. He had fallen asleep while you had been away. Mokuba had wandered in with his work laptop. He pulled over the chair from the walk-in wardrobe and popped himself in the chair, making himself comfortable. He waved his hands, telling you to go. You left feeling more comfortable leaving Seto knowing Mokuba was looking after his brother.  

***

The coffee shop wasn’t busy considering that it was a Saturday afternoon.  You weaved through the tables to where Stan was sitting scrolling through his phone. He looked up when he felt your presence as you took a seat. He slid the latte he had ordered you across the table. You muttered thanks and took a sip.

“Never ask me to sit in a bloody interview panel again for you, I was ready to shoot myself to get away,” Stan said jokingly.

“Were they all that bad, I thought HR would have learnt by now how to weed out the hopeless.” You told him with a sigh. 

“Wishful thinking on your behalf, or did you know that it would be terrible and decided to punish me? Anyway, they weren’t all hopeless; there was two that where reasonable.”

“Reasonable, you think I want a reasonable assistant!”

“Calm the head, I mean reasonable by your oh so high standards. I have their files here. I’ve phoned one of them and told her to turn up on Monday for you to have a one on one with, the other will come in on Tuesday.” You opened the file while Stan was still talking. You skim-read the information, seeing nothing of the words; you needed to be in a better frame of mind for this.  

“What time on Monday is she coming in? I wish you had cleared that with me. I don’t know if I’ll be in the office on Monday.” You moaned rubbing your temple.  

Stan looked at you in mock horror, “Seriously, not in the office, why? Your joking with me aren’t you?” Chuckling not picking up on your sour mood.

“No Stan, I'm serious I may have to cut back my hours for some time.” Stan remained silent, waiting for you to continue. You heaved a sigh. “It’s Seto…he’s sick. The doctor thinks its a bad bout of pneumonia. I’m worried about him.”

Stan’s eyes softened, and he placed his hand over yours, causing you to look into his eyes. Stan was more than an employee. He was a friend, a confidant; he had been with you since the start. Even before the start. “So Techno kid has a sniffle. Didn’t think you couldn’t deal with something so minor.” He joked.

“I wish it was that minor Stan, he really scared me this morning his pulse was going like shit off a shovel.”  

“By that, you mean fast. Look I’m sure he is well taken care of when you're on the scene, remember not to make yourself ill by looking after him. I can hold the fort while you're gone.” He advised, “ I’m sure you want this wrapped up so you can go home and see him again.” 

  
***  
Seto tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position. He was bored. He had spent most of the morning in bed under either the watchful eye of you or Mokuba. He had bitched to Mokuba about how bored he was to which Mokuba mostly ignored him.

Seto had a plan in his mind to get a computer; he just needed some patience. He had feigned sleep and watched out of the crack of his eyes. Mokuba stood up from his chair given a stretch, his phone vibrated in his pocket, and he pulled it out while answering it. This was Seto’s chance, Mokuba could talk for hours if the caller didn’t mind.  He lifted the forgotten laptop and opened it up. He had quickly bypassed Mokuba’s passwords and enter the Kaiba Corp servers under his name.  He had opened up the latest on the findings of the financial audit. The document didn’t make for pleasant reading. It seemed that some of the more junior staff were being expected to take on more responsibility than they were meant to have, this had indicated that a cock-up had happened where there were incorrect funds put into particular budgets. This did not look good for individual projects, it was going to have a knock-on effect on the development of the games that were planned to be released for the Christmas market. 

Kaiba was currently trying to track down the wandering money when he realised that the jig was up. You swung open the door and promptly lifted the laptop out of his lap. The protest from him was a weak strangled squark more than anything else. You snapped the lid closed and shouted out for Mokuba. Mokuba came running phone still to his ear. “Yeah? Oh” Mokuba face fell at the realisation that his laptop was being thrust into his hand. 

You returned to the bed to Kaiba who had crossed his arms and had a glare on his face, albeit a weaken glare.    
 “What part of bed rest did you not understand?” you questioned softly.

The glare continued, but his coughing fit broke it. You rubbed his back as he hacked and struggled for breath.

“Seto, you must rest.”

“I was resting,….. I’ve been resting all morning…..I was still in bed.”

“But you were working!”

“It’s my lungs that's at fault, not my brain. They will turn to mush if I have to sit in this room, staring at the same four walls.” It was a gasped out reply. You weren’t going to start to argue with a sick man. He clearly was struggling to breathe now, and there was a thin sheen of sweat covering his face.

You sighed and rubbed irritatedly at your forehead. “When did you last have your meds and a drink.”

“I dunno.” He said petulantly.

 You sighed and went to get him his next dose of medicine and a bottle of water. You gave both to him, which he took without comment. You plumped his pillows and lay down next to him with the remote. Hitting a button, the large flat screen rose up from where the dresser concealed it. “Any preferences?” you asked while flicking through stations. He shook his head, sinking deeper into the pillows. You stopped at a certain movie your lip quirking up.

“What is this crap.” Seto rasped out

“Ferris Bueller’s day off” you answered and received a groan.  

You snuggled down under the covers, you lifted Seto’s arm pulling it towards you and started to trace circles and patterns along his forearm. You heard a deep contented sigh as your fingers danced over his skin. After some time, you glanced up to see that he had dropped off. You yawned tiredly thinking to yourself that taking a nap wasn’t such a bad idea. Quickly drifting into an uneasy sleep.  

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this new story. I'm placing this before CR takes place in the relationship. Let me know what you think in the comments. xx


End file.
